lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roberto4554
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 02:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy! Heights Hello there. What are your basis for the characters' heights? You must add citations where these come from. It seems to me that you're only making up random heights because even Tolkien Gateway doesn't list these heights. If you cannot provide references, I would have to remove it. 13:10,11/30/2015 :So, other than listing random heights for characters, you have added a completely random date of birth for Alfrid. The inability to comply to the rules, especially after being warned, results to a block. I hope you learn this mistake. 12:00,12/3/2015 :So am I banned from everything? I don't check this page often since I am replying a month tardy, but I apologize for these "random" additions. Also, I need to know what the rules are before I know what I can and cannot do. Thanks.Roberto (talk) 03:34, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Roberto4554 ::Not really banned from everything. As for inputting information, you must put a citation from where the info comes from. You can read more in LOTR:Current policies :) 03:25,1/10/2016 ::Alrighty thanks. Nice to meet you, wish it wasn't on these terms. I will for sure but correct information from now on, and include citations. Roberto (talk) 03:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::No, it's fine. Nice to meet you, too! 04:07,1/10/2016